Freddy Krueger
For the character from the 1994 film, Wes Craven's New Nightmare, see Freddy Krueger (The Entity). :For the character from the 2010 remake, see Freddy Krueger (Remake Timeline). :For the character from the 2011 Mortal Kombat video game, see Freddy Krueger (Mortal Kombat). Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is a fictional character in Nightmare on Elm Street movies. He appears in Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as a disfigured serial killer who uses a glove armed with razors to kill his victims in their dreams, causing their deaths in the waking world as well. However, whenever he is put into the real world, he has normal human vulnerability. Krueger was created by Wes Craven and had been consistently portrayed by Robert Englund since his first appearance. In the 2010 remake, he was portrayed by Academy Award-nominee Jackie Earle Haley. Freddy is a vengeful spirit who attacks his victims from within their dreams. He is commonly identified by his burned, disfigured face, red-and-dark-green striped sweater, brown fedora, and trademark metal-clawed brown leather glove on his right hand. Robert Englund has said many times that he feels the character represents neglect, particularly that suffered by children. The character also more broadly represents subconscious fears. For example, Englund is on record as saying that in Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Freddy represents the main character's repressed homosexual desires. In 2010, Freddy won an award for Best Villain (or Most Vile Villain) at the Scream Awards. He's the killer of Springwood and lived with his family. In the past, he was meanest, badiest and evil villian. Now, he's still have his claws and move on his life. He's the husband of Stephaine Cyurs/Krueger, the father of Miley and Jason Krueger and the son of Amanda Krueger. His personal He's a evil, undead, selfish and mean dream demon villain who can enter people's dreams and kill them, which he sometime kill them in the real world in the past. Robert Englund play Freddy Krueger. Hint: See Nightmare on Elm Street Movies. Freddy is easily recognizable by his red and black striped sweater, his clawed glove, his brown hat, and the burns on his body. His life His mom, Amanda Krueger worked at Westin Hills Asylum and accidentally locked in a room where one hundred maniacs were housed. They attacked her and raped her repeatedly until she was found, barely alive, and pregnant. On November 12, 1938, she gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger, who was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. While in elementary school, Freddy killed the class hamster and was picked on for being the son of a hundred maniacs. During his adult years, he would cut himself with a shaving razor. He used the same razor to kill Mr. Underwood when he was beating him. : - based on events from Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Springwood Slasher In the future When he was little, he used to be friend with George Wiegert until he met Stephaine Cyrus. In 1975, he's married to Stephaine and had 2 kids: Miley and Jason Krueger. He love his famliy, but can't stop killing. So, he kept it a secret from his family until Hannah, the babysitter, almost blow freddy's secret. He didn't kill her, but when he left, George Wiegert kill Hannah and Freddy's kids saw that. One night, the parents of Springwood found out that Freddy kill their kids and kill him with fire! As years passed, he came back 7 times until he got beat by Yesenia Miller and Jason Voorhees in the past. In Freddy's movies Freddy worked in a boiler room, where he would take kids and kill them. He killed twenty children in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger, found out, so he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Katherine, who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality: someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. At this, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and burned Freddy to death with Molotov cocktails inside his boiler room. However, right before his death, Freddy was approached by three dream demons, who gave him the power to invade people's dreams. ---- In Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Freddy invaded the nightmares of Tina Gray, Nancy Thompson, Rod Lane and Glen Lantz. Tina became his first victim when he slashed her across the chest with his clawed glove, which did the same amount of damage to her in the real world, killing her. Rod Lane was accused for killing Tina and arrested. Freddy hung him with the blanket on his bed in his cell, making it appear as though he hung himself. Freddy kept stalking Nancy, who devised a plan with her boyfriend, Glen to capture him: however, Glen fell asleep, and Freddy pulled him into the bed and shot him upward in a fountain of blood. Nancy managed to pull him into the real world and set him on fire, however he killed Nancy's mother, Marge Thompson, by burning her to death. Nancy confronted Freddy a final time and turned her back on him, draining him of all his powers and destroying him; however, he appeared to trap Nancy in a dream world where she was trapped in a red and green striped car with Tina, Glen, and Rod, driving away. ---- In Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Freddy was unable to operate in his usual way anymore, so he appeared in the nightmares of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house five years after she defeated Freddy. He manipulated him and made him pick up his clawed glove, and would often possess him to kill his victims, which would briefly transform his body into Freddy's (interestingly enough, whenever Freddy appeared, he was not wearing his clawed glove; instead, knives were protruding from his fingers). In this method, Freddy killed Schneider, Jesse's coach who was always punishing him, and his friend, Ron. Then, he proceeded to kill seven guests at Lisa's party before Lisa got through to Jesse, who was able to fight Freddy from the inside, weakening him, and using his power to set Freddy on fire, burning him and releasing Jesse unharmed. However, Freddy apparently returned to attack people in their nightmares, attacking Jesse and Lisa on the bus; whether or not this was a dream sequence is unknown. ---- In Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors, Freddy has killed all the children of Elm Street in their nightmares except Kristen Parker (who possesses the power to pull people into her dreams), Roland Kincaid, Taryn White, Joey Crusel, Phillip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, and Will Stanton who were committed to Westin Hills Asylum. Freddy killed Phillip and Jennifer, making their deaths appear as suicides. Hypnocil was prescribed to them at the request of Nancy (who now works at Westin) and Dr. Neil Gordon. Unfortunately, during group hypnosis, Joey was captured by Freddy and hung above a fiery pit, putting him in a coma. Nancy and the Dream Warriors (Kristen, Kincaid, Taryn, and Will, all of whom have powers in their dreams) fought Freddy, but he killed Taryn and Will. It is revealed that Freddy takes the souls of his victims in order to gain more power. When Nancy's father, Donald Thompson, and Neil attempted to bury Freddy's bones, he took control of them and impaled Donald on a spike. He then tricked Nancy and stabbed her to death. However, Neil was able to bury his bones and throw holy water and a crucifix on them, destroying him once again. ---- In Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Freddy managed to resurrect himself during a dream by Kincaid, involving Kincaid's dog, Jason, digging him up. He stabbed Kincaid dead and drowned Joey. When Kristen's mother gave her sleeping pills, Freddy threw her into the furnace, but as Freddy took her soul, she transferred her power to Alice Johnson. Freddy used Alice to get to more victims (who are not from Elm Street) by having her pull them into the dream world and then him killing them. In this way, Freddy killed Sheila (making it appear as an asthma attack) and Alice's brother, Rick. He later killed Debbie before Alice and her boyfriend, Dan fought him. Alice used a shard of stained glass window to reflect Freddy's evil back at him, causing the souls of his victims to tear him apart, destroying him and releasing them from him. ---- In Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Freddy was reborn through the spirit of Amanda Krueger, and began using Alice's unborn son, Jacob to pull more victims into the dream world. He killed Dan, Greta Gibson, and Mark Grey before Alice's friend, Yvonne released Amanda's soul. Then, Amanda enabled Jacob to use his power on Freddy to revert him back into an infant where Amanda absorbed him. He was last seen attempting to claw his way out. ---- In Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, Freddy killed all the children of Springwood except John Doe. Freddy sent John to get to his daughter named Maggie Burroughs. He also kept the adults of Springwood in mass psychosis. When three troubled teens named Carlos, Spencer and Tracy traveled with John and Maggie to Springwood, and entered the house on Elm Street, Freddy killed Carlos and Spencer. John believed himself to be Freddy's son, but Freddy killed him by making him fall onto spikes. By this time, Freddy was so powerful that no one except Maggie, Tracy, and Doc remembered Carlos or Spencer, as they were "erased". Once Maggie figured out that she was Freddy's daughter, and Doc figured out that Freddy could be pulled out of the dream world (and subsequently killed), Maggie entered the dream world and pulled Freddy out. There, she inflicted several injuries on him before stabbing him with his own clawed glove and sticking him with a pipe bomb, which blew Freddy to bits and released the dream demons that gave him his power. However, Freddy's still alive in Hell, but unable to leave as the new Elm Street children do not know of his existence and therefor cannot fear him. This allows Springwood four years of peace. ---- After his death, Freddy was stuck in Hell and unable to return, because no one remembered him and was not afraid of him. Those who made contact with him were locked in Westin Hills (to avoid "infecting" the others) and given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. However, in Freddy vs Jason (2003), Freddy discovered Jason Voorhees, a serial killer, who had also been killed and sent to Hell (Remember: Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday). By disguising himself as Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, he was able to bring Jason back to life to spread fear, so people would think that he's back. Eventually Freddy was able to return when fear was spread across Springwood, but the one thing Freddy hadn't counted on was that Jason wouldn't stop killing, stealing one of Freddy's victims from him. However, he did manage to kill Mark David. When Lori Campbell, Will Rollins, Kia Waterson, Charlie Linderman, Bill Freeburg, and Officer Stubbs went to Westin Hills to get Hypnocil, Freddy possessed Freeburg to inject Jason with tranquilizer (though Jason killed Freeburg in the process). Freddy attacked Jason inside his dream, but was unable to kill him. However, he nearly succeeded in drowning him, until Jason woke up. Lori and the others were currently taking Jason to Crystal Lake to give him a home field advantage for a fight with Freddy. Eventually, Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world and he fought Jason. Initially, the fight worked more in Freddy's favor, as his agility was enough to overpower the much slower and stronger Jason. Jason, however, soon gained the advantage until Freddy cut off his fingers, took his machete, and inflicted several injuries on him before Lori set them both on fire, causing an explosion that sent them flying into Crystal Lake. Before the explosion, Jason pulled off Freddy's arm. Freddy survived and tried to kill Lori and Will, but was stabbed by Jason using his own severed arm and Lori decapitated him with Jason's machete. Afterwards, Jason walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's severed head which winked to the audience. ---- In the comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, the story begins with Will Rollins and Lori Campbell returning to Crystal Lake, but Jason kills them a short while after and takes their decomposed corpses to his shack in the woods. Then, Jason enters a trance and Freddy and his mother appear to him. Freddy Krueger is now trapped, powerless inside the mind of Jason Voorhees, where he learns of the Necronomicon hidden in the old Voorhees home with the power to resurrect him. He and his mother convince Jason that if he gets the Necronomicon, Jason will become "a real boy". Meanwhile, Ash Williams work at the new Crystal Lake S-Mart to give his retail expertise to its team of teenage slacker employees. While there, he interprets a nearby Jason murder as work of the Deadites. Later, he follows a group of teens to the Voorhees house where he finds the Necronomicon before Jason appears, killing the teens. At the S-Mart, Ash and the employees begin to make a plan to deal with Jason, however, he ends up killing mostly everyone in the store and escaping with the evil book. Freddy uses the Necronomicon to restore himself to full power and increase Jason's intelligence. When Ash and the survivors sleep, they are confronted by Freddy in their dreams. Ash and his motley crew of S-Mart employees confront Freddy and Jason at the Voorhees home where Freddy has already unleashed the full power of the Necronomicon, giving him reality altering power. In a final confrontation between the three horror movie icons, Freddy resurrects all of Jason's previous victims from the Friday the 13th films as Deadites after Jason turns on him and turns the Voorhees home into the Elm Street house. Ultimately, Ash uses the Necronomicon to open a portal, banishing Freddy to the Deadite world, while Jason is left isolated underneath the frozen Crystal Lake, on the surface of the lake, the Necronomicon is open revealing a page with Freddy emerging from the sky. ---- In Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors, a group of government agents led by Director Gordon Russell excavate Crystal Lake for the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, which they plan to use for "Project Black Book". As Russell leaves with the book, the remaining agents go underwater to retrieve the body of Jason Voorhees, who awakens and kills them. Prompted by Freddy Krueger posing as his mother, Jason leaves Crystal Lake in search of Ash Williams. Six months later, in July 2009, Ash is living in Franklin, Michigan with his girlfriend Caroline, believing his days of fighting monsters are behind him. While preparing to host a backyard barbecue, Ash was visited by Dr. Maggie Burroughs who tries to convince him to join a group. Annoyed by his visitor, Ash sends Maggie away before going to the store for supplies for the party, leaving Caroline alone. Elsewhere, Stephanie Kimble and Alice Johnson experience visions of Jason and Freddy while Jason attacks and kills Caroline. Meanwhile, at the Pentagon, Russell reveals his plan to create an army of demonic soldiers using the Necronomicon. After discovering Caroline's body, Ash flees the scene as the police arrive, not noticing a man in a hummer spying on him. At his headquarters, Russell uses a combination modern technology and the Necronomicon to pull an unburnt and seemingly powerless Freddy Krueger out of Deadites' realm to Earth. Ash boards a train to Baltimore, Maryland to look for Maggie and her group while Jason follows him by stowing away in the vehicle's boxcar. Meanwhile, Stephanie Kimble, her father Steven, Alice, and her son Jacob show up at Maggie and Neil's house, where Tina Shepard and Rennie Wickham at. When Ash arrives, Maggie gets everyone settled and begins to tell them about her and Neil's goals. They are interrupted by Jason, who comes crashing through the door and kills Steven. As Ash arms himself, the man in the hummer drives through the wall of the house and rams into Jason. Everyone escapes, and their savior introduces himself as Tommy Jarvis.Government agents show up at Maggie and Neil's house and take Jason down with bullets and missiles. Meanwhile, the survivors take refuge at a motel and Maggie suggests they visit her father, Gordon Russell, to use the Necronomicon to defeat the killers. Unimpressed, Tommy breaks away from the group and goes solo. At the Capitol, Jason is put in a holding cell full of Deadites until he was visited by Freddy who proposes that they team up to rule the world. At first, Jason refuse until he hears that his old enemies—including Tommy— came back. Then, Jason accept and Freddy appoints him the general of his Deadite army and repairs his decomposed body. Meanwhile, the group (minus Stephanie and Jacob, who remain at the motel) also arrive at the Capitol and are locked up, with the exception of Maggie, Neil, and Rennie, who Russell takes to visit Freddy. Then, Freddy transforms back into his burned, demonic form and reveals that he has bonded with the Necronomicon and possesses all of its powers. Then, Russell attacks Freddy with his own glove, but Maggie turns the blades back on him and kills him. She reveals her true identity as Freddy's daughter, Katharine Krueger and attacks Neil and Rennie. Then, Tina feels the psychic impact of Rennie's death, and uses her telekinesis to break out of her cell. As she, Ash and Alice escape, Jason and his army of Deadites went to Washington DC. Meanwhile, Ash, Tina, and Alice fight and destroy the Freddy-controlled robot to acquire the Necronomicon. Meanwhile, Tommy confronts Jason on the streets of Washington as he and the Deadites cut a swath of destruction across the city. While opening fire on his nemesis, Tommy's attacked by winged Deadites who was taking him to Freddy. Back at the motel, Jacob and Stephanie fall asleep until Freddy possesses the latter. Stephanie/Freddy seduces and attacks Jacob who's forcing Jacob to call out to his mother. Then, Alice hears her son's cries and uses her Dream Master powers to transport herself, Ash, and Tina into Jacob's nightmare. Immobilizing Ash during the fight, Freddy lets Stephanie alive and escapes with Jacob. Still in the dreamscape, Tina and Alice put Stephanie's skin back on. Then, Stephaine wakes up, unharmed. At the White House, Tommy and Jacob are held hostage by Freddy, Jason, and Maggie. Disguised as the President, Freddy addresses the nation, describing his new policy "no kid left alive" and the carnage that he plans to cause all over the globe. Having seen Freddy's broadcast, Ash and the girls break into a nearby pawn shop for weaponry and head to the White House. As it literally rains blood in Washington, Ash, Alice, Tina, and Stephanie plan their way into the White House. Upset by Ash and Alice's bickering, Stephanie wanders off alone. The group are provided the distraction they need to get in when an army of soldiers arrive to rescue the President. Tanks, helicopters, and fighter jets battle the Deadites, but the soldiers suffer heavy losses and Freddy manifests in the clouds to blast the helicopters out of the sky. Elsewhere, Stephanie passes out, finds her herself at a church and meets Freddy posing as a priest. Then, Freddy informs her that it was her destiny to become a killer like Jason. With a hockey mask and an machete, Stephanie left. Back at the White House, Maggie and Jason break out in a fight, but are interrupted by Tina, who lands a tank in the middle of the room and Maggie died. As Ash rescues Neil, Jacob, and Tommy, Alice confronts Freddy face-to-face. Then, Alice lied that her Dream Master abilities are weak. Then, Freddy kill her and releases the souls of the people that Freddy has killed in the past. Furious at his mother's death, Jacob declares he's the Dream Master now, surrounded by the spirits of Amanda Krueger and the Dream Warriors. Amanda and the other souls successfully destroy the Deadite army, but Freddy quickly severs their connection to Earth by mortally wounding Jacob. As Tina tends to Jacob and Ash battles Freddy, Tommy takes it upon himself to deal with Jason. In a closely matched fight, he taunts Jason for never being able to kill him. Then, Stephanie appears and impales her uncle with a machete. However, Freddy exploits this victory by absorbing Jason's soul to increase his own power. As Neil struggles to read the Necronomicon's passages to banish Freddy, he's joined by the spirit of Nancy Thompson. Then, Neil and Nancy recite the words to open the Deadite's dimension. Freddy resists the vortex until the Necronomicon itself took his powers. Then, the human Freddy begs for forgiveness, but Ash know that he's lying and blasts Freddy into the vortex with his shotgun. At the same time, Nancy leaves Neil to rejoin the other spirits. Around the same time, we see Jason's hand feeling for his head with his mom's voice telling Jason that he can never die. The next morning, Ash said good-bye to Tommy, Tina, Neil, Jacob, and Stephanie. In 1964 Springwood, Agent Wesley Carter finds himself in the Springwood Police Department on the day of Freddy's arrest and finds Freddy's arrest warrant on his desk, remembering that it was misplaced and Freddy's unburned face is seen in the clouds just outside of Springwood. His Future He's still married Stephaine and tried to be good. His Skills Powers and abilities Freddy can enter the dreams of anyone on Elm Street in Springwood (provided that there is enough fear of him), and whatever injuries he inflicts on them in the dream world will appear on them in the real world. This is how he kills his victims. He usually uses his clawed glove, but often manipulates the dream world around him, usually in accordance to a person's personality or fears. (For example, he turns Debbie, who hates bugs, into a cockroach and crushes her; injects Taryn, who has a history of abusing drugs, with heroin; smashes Jennifer's face against the TV, when Jennifer wanted to be an actress and appear on TV). He can't be killed while he's in the dream world. In the dream world, he has displayed various capabilities which include the ability to regenerate back lost body parts, shapeshifting and telekinetic powers, in the real world he has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite adept with his metal claws and can withstand an incredible amount of damage that no living human can take. He also came in into Sonic World once to work with Dr. Eggman and created a female hedgehog name Maria the Hedgehog until he realize that she betray them for making friends and falling in love with Shadow the Hedgehog. After he got beating by Sonic and Shadow, he was weak again and he got sent home with Yesenia Stewart and Peter Parker. Weaknesses Freddy can't spread his influence at Springwood unless he uses his daughter to get there. If he's killed, he can't return if no one remembers him or is afraid of him. He can also be pulled out of the dream world, in which case, he is mortal, can't use most of his powers (although he retains some of them like climbing up the ceiling or shapeshifting into his unburnt self in Freddy's Dead) and can die ( In Freddy's Dead and Freddy vs Jason), he can withstand slightly more than regular humans do, as he suffers multiple injuries by Maggie and Jason and survives when anyone else might have been killed by such injuries, but apparently can be killed by injuries serious enough as explosions or decapitation. Despite the fact that he sometimes uses it to kill his victims, Freddy appears to be afraid of fire. 'Kill kids' Ever though he had his own kids, he kill children too. It was okay until Hannah almost blow his secret to his family and short later, Hannah died by George Wiegert. 'Marriage with Stephaine' When he met her, he did love her. When they were married, he kept secret for her and their kids. When he died by fire (which it's his weakness) he came back, but he was burned like a monster. When his wife got a nightmare, he finally told her why he died and kill kids in the past. So, I guess that they still loving each other. Pictures of Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger 2.jpg|Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger 3.jpg Freddy's transformation.jpg Freddy Krueger 4.jpg Freddy Krueger 5.jpg Freddy and Lori from Freddy vs Jason.jpg|Freddy and Lori Freddy Krueger 6.jpg Freddy Krueger 7.jpg|Freddy from Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)|link=Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Category:Freddy's motto Category:Appearances Category:Other media Category:Characterization Category:Clawed Glove Category:Fictional burn victims Category:Characters from Rio Category:Horror Villains Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Characters from The Future of Freddy vs Jason Category:The Krueger Family Category:Characters from George and his gang vs Freddy and his gang Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Husbands Category:In Love Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:On and Off Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Category:Mass Murderer